


I Insist

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Held Down, Panties as a gag, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, mild violence, tied wrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: Hermione comes home alone to find her door ajar and someone in her house. Is she strong enough to protect herself from this?READ THE TAGS. PLEASE!This is a rape roleplay fic. If it may cause you to have a trigger, please be responsible and avoid reading.
Relationships: Gregory Goyle/Hermione Granger
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61
Collections: Kinktober 2020 - Beatabitch Girls





	I Insist

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters, I merely created the situation.
> 
> Last Chance!  
> *****TRIGGER WARNING*****  
> Again. This is a rape roleplay fic. Read the tags.

‘That’s odd,’ Hermione thought when she saw that all the lights were off in her cottage. She approached the front door with caution. Pulling her wand, she looked around her small yard. Nothing was disturbed and there didn’t appear to be any signs of a disturbance. Her security wards would have signaled her if there had been an intruder. Still, it was better to be cautious. 

As she got closer to the door she saw that it was slightly ajar and pulled her wand. The thought that Harry was right and she should have moved closer to him crossed her mind for the briefest of moments before she remembered that she had fought in a damned war. She was strong and independent and more than capable of taking care of herself. Steeling her nerves, she cast a silencing spell on her shoes and entered the house. 

She looked around her living room, checking the few corners as she passed. As she stepped into the kitchen, she heard a noise coming from her bedroom. She should do the smart thing and leave. Call the aurors. Call Gregory Goyle. He was the one that had installed her security system. He was the best when it came to home security. If someone was in her house, he should have known before she did. She should leave and call someone. 

Instead, she found herself tiptoeing up the small hallway towards her bedroom, wand at the ready. She crept into the room and looked around. Seeing nothing, she relaxed slightly. Maybe she was just being paranoid. It could be from all the stress at work lately. She took a deep breath and felt a shock of pain as a spell hit her between the shoulders. It didn’t last long, but it was enough to knock her wand from her hand. She scrambled to her knees, grasping for her wand and unable to find it. 

“Looking for this,” a deep voice rumbled from above her. There was just enough light from the window for her to see her wand in the hand of a very large man. 

He stepped towards her and she bolted. She had to get to the door. If she could get outside, she could make it to the woods. She tried to stay low as she passed him, but she wasn’t fast enough. A large hand grabbed her hair before she could reach the door and yanked her back against a strong, hard chest. She threw her head back, trying to headbutt him, but she was too short. A muscled forearm wrapped around her waist, pinning her close. She could feel him chuckling as she kicked and hit, trying to free herself. 

“You’ve got a lot of fight in you, princess,” his deep voice rumbled against her back. 

“I’m not your fucking princess,” Hermione spat as she kept kicking and trying to pry his arm free from her waist. He picked her up as if she weighed nothing and turned towards her bed. She fought harder as he brought her closer. “No, no, no,” she screeched while she clawed at his arm. 

“We’ll have to see what we can do to make you be a little nicer, princess,” he chuckled as he tossed her onto the bed. She tried to crawl away, but he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back kicking and screaming. He yanked her shirt over her head, leaving it around her wrists. Twisting it quickly around itself so that her hands were pinned by the soft shirt. He plucked her shoes and socks off quickly and was tugging her jeans over her hips while she tried to crawl off the other side of the bed. 

Hermione started screaming again when he unfastened her bra. He had to rip the straps to get it completely free, but it took barely any effort. “I don’t know why you insist on screaming” he stated in a calm voice. “No one can hear you, princess.” Flipping her to her back, his thumbs brushed her hips as he started to lower her panties. Rough hands caressed her legs as the soft cotton slid lower. Hermione held still, watching him as he slipped her panties over her feet and loomed over her. 

As he moved to crawl over top of her, she kicked him with everything she had. He moved quickly, taking the kick to his hip instead of between his legs. “You piece of shit,” Hermione screamed as she started kicking at him everywhere she could reach. “Stay away from me you sick fuck.” 

“That’s enough!” he bellowed as he grabbed her ankles and yanked her closer to him. “I was trying to warm you up,” he growled. “I didn’t want to hurt you, but you want to play rough. And you know what?” He reached out, his large hand wrapping around the slender column of her throat. “I like it rough.” He squeezed her throat, cutting off another scream and jammed her panties into her mouth to gag her, effectively silencing her. He flipped her onto her belly and pulled her legs open, situating himself between her knees. “Pity I can’t see those great tits like this. That’s alright. I plan to have you more than once tonight.” At the sound of his zipper, tears started to spill from Hermione’s eyes. 

He smacked her ass, the sting surprising her briefly as he lifted her hips and shoved a finger into her tight channel. “Fuck,” he growled. “You’re fucking soaked. Prissy little whore likes it. You’re a kinky little bitch. I knew you’d be perfect.” He added another finger and pumped them in and out, his free hand pinning her in place while she cried and tried to get away. “I can’t wait any longer,” he murmured. “You’re wet enough.” He withdrew his fingers and lined himself up, shoving into her roughly. “Fuck,” he hissed. “You’re so tight.” 

Hermione groaned around her panties as he pulled out and slammed back into her. The tears on her face drying as he fucked her hard. She tried to control the moans that vibrated her throat, but she couldn’t. “Here,” he groaned above her. “You’re being so good. I have a treat for you.” He reached around to her face and pulled the panties free of her mouth, shoving his fingers inside. “Taste yourself you kinky little bitch.” 

Hermione cried out, her throat raw, as her orgasm swept over her. She moaned as waves of electricity slammed into her. She slumped further onto the bed, the only thing keeping her up was his grip on her hips as he continued to pound into her. “You’re not done yet, princess,” he growled. His hand came around her hip and deft fingers stroked her clit, quickly drawing another orgasm from her. As she clenched around him this time it pushed him over the edge. He flicked his hips rapidly, losing his rhythm as he spilled himself inside her. “Fuck! You’re amazing!” he cried out and slumped over onto her. 

It was quiet for several moments. Their heavy breathing the only sound in the room. He finally moved, lifting his weight off of her. A light turned on and he rolled her over. He made quick work of her shirt, removing it and massaging her shoulders. “I didn’t push you too far, did I?” he asked softly as he rubbed down her arms, warming her skin with his hands. 

“You’re not supposed to break character yet, Gregory,” she fake whined at him.

“I know, I know,” he rolled his eyes. “But that was an intense scene and I wanted to make sure you were alright.” 

“I’m fine, love,” she grinned up at him. “Are you alight?”

“A few scratches and maybe a bruise, but I’m great,” he shrugged. “That was bloody fantastic and well worth it.” He smiled warmly down at her. “Do you want to cuddle or shower?”

“I think both,” Hermione grinned as she looked up at him through her lashes. 

“I think you’re spoiled,” Gregory laughed as he headed towards the bathroom. “I plan to fuck you again in the shower,” he called over his shoulder.

Hermione crawled out of the bed, her legs a little wobbly after cumming so hard. “I insist,” she said as she followed him into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here, I hoped you enjoyed it. You kinky little cinnamon buns. Thanks for reading.


End file.
